I Guess You Had A Dream, I Came To Play
by xSarahMizanin
Summary: "You're here about your NXT Pro." "Yes." "Well, I'm afraid there was a problem." "So I don't have a pro?" I asked, leaning forward. "You have one, don't worry about that. It's just not a Diva." "Oh.. so who is it, then?" "The Miz." - OC/Miz.
1. Chapter 1

I gazed out the window and watched the wind bend the trees back and forth, carry the leaves and throw the pollen into the air. With every gust I became more grateful to be in this empty room. However nervous I was feeling, at least it was warm. I turned back in my cushioned seat and faced the desk before me. It was cluttered with papers and books and sticky notes and pens and mugs, all surrounding a laptop and a telephone. Both were black, and looked very business-like. Just as my mind wandered to think of who may walk through the door only meters away, a tall man in a suit and tie with short, dirty blonde hair pushed it open and strode in confidently. Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

I stood to shake his hand and then sat back down, watching him take his own seat on the other side of the messy desk. He tapped several keys on his laptop and then clicked twice. I bit down on my bottom lip and waited, patiently.

"Right." he started, turning to me with a grin. "You're here about your NXT Pro."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm afraid there was a problem."

"So I don't have a pro?" I asked, leaning forward.

"You have one, don't worry about that. It's just not a Diva."

"Oh.. so who is it, then?"

"_The Miz_."


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to the room I was going to train in with the rest of the rookies (including my best friend, Georgia), their pros and The Miz. My pro. Nobody else was here, which made me even more nervous than I already was. (If that was even possible.) I stepped further in and saw the self proclaimed 'Chick Magnet' sat with his back to the door, in the middle of the ring. I hesitated, wondering if he noticed me, then decided to speak just in case.

"Um, hi. I'm Sarah Hall. I'm supposed to meet you here.."

My voice echoed throughout the enormous gym and he got up, heading towards the ropes.

"I know. I'm stuck here having to train you, a girl, because they ran out of Divas willing to train. You better pay attention, and you better work hard. I will not.." he jumped over the ropes and trailed off as he saw me.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me.." I frowned. _Ouch_.

"Uh.. No. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. Bad mood." he smiled, coming out of some sort of trance. He kept looking at me. I smiled nervously.

"First, we gotta cover the basics, so things like punches, kicks and stuff." he recovered, turning back into a normal person. I nodded, paying close attention.

* * *

"Good. But when you swing your arm through, try to grunt."

I looked at him like he was a crazy man, until he explained that it gives your punches more effect. So I punched him again, this time letting out an "**UGH**" as I did so. I needed to work on that grunt.

"Better! Now, you punch me, I'll reverse it and you see if you can copy when I come at you for a punch." he grinned. I nodded, pulling my hair out my face before going for him. He grabbed my fist, twisted my arm and yanked it down, stomping his foot as he did so. Then he came at me. I did the same as him and he smirked, clapping, before nodding for me to try and punch him again. This time he moved and kicked me from behind. I turned and as he went to punch me I ducked and kicked him from the front.

"Oops." I giggled, realising I did it wrong.

"That was good. It shows you know how to react by yourself without my help." he grinned.

We high fived each other and then got a drink from our bottles on the bench. Just as we did, John Morrison and his rookie walked in. I stopped myself from staring and put my bottle down on the bench again. Miz walked back over to the mat we were working on while I adjusted my knee pads and hair. I noticed that John was talking to him. By the time I was over there, they were silent. John grinned and said "Hey" before Miz started talking.

"Uh, why don't you go over and practise what we were doing with John's rookie?"

"Okay." I smiled, skipping over to the tall, dark haired guy on the other side of the room. He smiled at me as I got closer and I returned it. When I reached him I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Sarah."

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Eli." he smiled, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"So what have you and the Miz been doing?" he asked.

"Punching and reversing punches."

"Oh, cool."

"So I would try to punch him and he would reverse it then he would try to punch me and I would reverse it. You wanna do that?"

"Sure. You wanna reverse first?"

"Okay." I grinned.

* * *

The Miz and Morrison watched Sarah walk away, then faced each other.

"Dude.. that's a girl."

"I know. But from what I've seen so far, she's a pretty good wrestler." Miz smirked.

"I'm jealous."

Then both men fell silent, watching the two rookies practise reversals and giggle at each other when they mess it up.

* * *

I felt a tap on my shoulder as I went to hit Eli and turned. John was grinning. I smiled in return.

"Mind if I take over? I think Miz wants you back." he chuckled, pointing at a bored looking miz. I giggled and made my way over after saying 'See ya' to Eli and John.

Miz perked up when I approached. I grinned and we started training again.

* * *

I picked up my bottle and had a long drink from it, followed by Miz. He sat on the bench and so I did the same. I'd learned a lot today.

"You did well today. I'm impressed."

"Thanks. I really want to be the best, and I know that the only way to get that is to work hard." I grinned. He grinned back.

"If you keep this up, you could find your way to #1 in the pro's poll."

"You really think so?"

"Yup. You've got tonnes of potential. Just gotta turn that into talent." he smirked. "I'll see you Friday." he finished, getting up and leaving. I watched him walk out and everyone else slowly filed out, too.

I just got complimented by the Miz. He never compliments anyone but himself.  
Wow.

I smiled to myself and left.

"I wonder what my future holds."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the gym on Friday feeling excited. I was so excited that I had arrived 10 minutes earlier than I'd planned. I used the extra time to practise.

* * *

The Miz walked into the gym smiling. He noticed his rookie stretching and stopped to watch, making sure she got it right. She did.

He felt his stomach flutter faintly when she turned and smiled brightly. He smiled back. She had some kind of effect on him, and he liked it.

* * *

Miz walked over to me, still smiling.

"You're early." he noted and I nodded.

"I am."

"Good, it means we can get more done."

"Awesome."

"Today we're gonna practise how to pin."

* * *

I rolled off Miz as he kicked out of my pin at 2. He then pinned me and I kicked out, too.

"Good. Now I'm gonna change between the different types of pins. Let's see how you many you can kick out."

He then pinned my shoulders by lying on me, forearm to my face. I just managed to force my shoulders off the mat. Straight afterwards he rolled me up into a small package and I forced him away with my feet. Next he hooked both my legs and I still managed to make it out before 3. This carried on for about 5 minutes, I only got pinned by him once.

He got up and clapped, then helped me up. I grinned, bowing.

* * *

I picked up my bag off the bench and turned to say bye to Miz. He waved and I returned it, then headed out to my car to go home.

* * *

Miz watched her walk out of the gym, only turning back when JoMo called his name.

"Mike, isn't that her water bottle?" he asked, pointing at the bench she'd left her water bottle on.

"Yeah, it is. I'll take her address from Vince and drop it off." he replied, picking up his own bag and then her bottle, too, on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm really not too sure about this chapter - it seems like it's moved from just meeting each other to flirting with each other too quickly. I was trying to show the kind of guy that The Miz portrays when he's on-screen: Flirty and arrogant. But I dunno. I don't think it came out right.. Lemme know what you guys think. ^_^_

* * *

I sat on the sofa with my laptop and signed into msn. When it said I was online, I minimised the window and opened iTunes, playing my music on shuffle. The orange flashing of an msn window caught my attention and I opened it up.

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Hey!

**xSeraDesu_:**

Hello, there. (:

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Howwa you?

**xSeraDesu_:**

I'm okay. You?

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Goood. Whatcha up to?

**xSeraDesu_:**

Just about to go see if my water bottle is still in the gym. I left it there yesterday. If it's not, then I'll also be off to buy a new one. :L

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Lmao, smart one.

That was when I heard a knock at the door.

**xSeraDesu_:**

Brb, door. (:

I minimised the window and shut my laptop, before resting it on the table and getting up to answer the door. I felt myself perk up when I saw Miz at my door. He grinned and handed me my water bottle.

"Oh! My bottle!" I grinned.

"You left it in the gym yesterday." he chuckled.

"Thanks. I was just about to go to the gym to search for it."

"Now you don't have to."

"Nope. Thank you so much. I thought I'd have to buy a new one." I giggled.

A moment of silence followed.

"So.. you wanna come in?"

"Sure." he smiled.

I stepped aside to let him in and shut the door, following him into my living room.

"Why can I hear Bullet For My Valentine?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh! My laptop's still on.." I giggled again, opening my laptop and turning off the music.

**xSeraDesu_:**

Miz is here. Talk later, love you. xo

I pushed the power button and closed it again, placing it on the table.

"Uh, make yourself at home." I smiled. The Miz looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"No. Get out of my house."

I managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds before I cracked up laughing. His face was hilarious. Then he started pouting at me.

"That's mean. I thought you were seriously kicking me out!"

"Aww. I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" I giggled.

"I can think of a few things." he smirked.

"Hm, like what?" I smirked, stepping closer to him.

"Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

"Maybe." I winked and walked into the kitchen.

"You want a drink?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Pepsi, Sprite, Juice, Coffee, Tea, Water?

"Uhh, pepsi?"

"Okeydokey." I replied, picking two cans of pepsi out the fridge and taking them into the lounge. I sat on the sofa next to where Miz was now sat and handed him a can. I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out my pocket. A text from Georgia.

_'The Miz! In your house! What! Why! MIZ! D:'_

I giggled and put my phone back in my pocket, then opened my can and took a sip, looking at the Miz. One of my wrestling heros since I was 14. In my house.

"So, Chick Magnet. What do you wanna do?"

"Well, there's a lot that I'd like to do." he smirked. I giggled and put down my pepsi.

"Is that so?"

He sat forward so that our noses nearly touched. I had butterflies in my stomach and sparks going through my body.

"Yeah, it is." he murmured, going to kiss me. I got up and moved round the back of the sofa, giggling like a little kid. He had the cutest upset face that I had ever seen.

"What!" he almost yelled, throwing his arms up in disbelief. I grinned, looking innocent.

"Why do that!" he continued.

"Do what?"

"That!"

"Ohh... I don't know what you're on about, Mizzybear."

"Why be so mean?"

"I don't think you've magnetised me, yet." I smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry about the messed up emails - they wouldn't show up when I typed them out properly. D:_

* * *

I laughed at the face that Miz was pulling. He grinned, pulling another one. I laughed again, but this time I got my phone out and took a picture. When he pulled another, I took another picture. Then he snatched my phone off me and started taking pictures of me. I tried to cover my face but he held down my hands and took one of both of us. We continued pulling faces and taking pictures, until finally, we both decided on a nice one of us smiling. That is, until Miz leaned closer and kissed me, taking the picture.

When he pulled away, I just looked at him.  
Not gonna lie, that kiss was amazing.

"So are you magnetised _now_?" he smirked.

"Quite possibly."

* * *

I walked to the front door behind Miz. He'd been here for 4 hours and we didn't even notice.

"Thanks for letting me in here. Hope I didn't trash the place too much." he grinned.

"Nah, I love to tidy."

"Well, I would stay and make more mess for you to tidy, but my girlfriend would kill me." he laughed.

I giggled along, but mentally slapped myself. Of course he has a girlfriend. He's THE MIZ.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday, then. Thanks again for my bottle." I grinned. He pulled me into a hug, then walked down the path and across the road to his car. I waved, then shut the door and walked over to my sofa. As I slumped down onto the cushions, I thought about today. It had been great. Even if he had a girlfriend, we could still be friends. After all, I never intended to be his girlfriend in the first place. I just want to be his friend.. I think.

I opened up my laptop and turned it on, uploading the pictures that we'd taken earlier. I laughed again as I looked through them. We looked so childish. When I got to the last one I grinned, feeling the butterflies return.

The Miz had kissed me.

This was the picture that he'd made my wallpaper on my phone. He said that it was so I would think of him everytime I used it. I'd shaken my head at the time.  
I took my favourite picture, one where we were both pulling faces - me growling like Pete Wentz and Miz with his famous pout - and made it my display picture on Msn.

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

I love your new dp. Why did you ignore my text, biatch?

**xSeraDesu_:**

Yay, me too. And because the Miz was sat next to me.

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Oh. Nice to know that you like Miz more than your best friend. *pout*

**xSeraDesu_:**

Aw, I'm sorry. I'll never ignore you ever again. *hug*

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Okay then, I forgive you. :)

**xSeraDesu_:**

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Oh, btw, when do we find out dates for the first NXT show?

**xSeraDesu:**

I don't know. I'm guessing sometime soon.

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Okies.

Then my phone vibrated. I picked it up and saw that I had a text from a number I didn't recognise.

_'Hey. I stole your number off Vince. Mike. x'_

I grinned, texting back.

_'Theif. :O Maybe I don't want you to have my number. :E x '_

_'Tough shit. :P x'_

_'Lmao, fine. I'm saving you as Mizzybear, tho. xo'_

_'Fine. I'm saving you as... Turtle. x'_

_'That's fine by me, Mizzybear. xo'_

_'Good, Turtle. x'_

_'When's the first NXT? xo'_

_'Next month. 22nd, I think. Why? x'_

_'Fluffcheeks wanted to know. xo'_

_'Fluffcheeks? That a stuffed animal or something? Lol. x'_

_'Oh yes. They're my best friends. 8) But it's actually Georgia. xo'_

_'Ah. I don't know her. x'_

_'Her pro is Beth Pheonix? xo'_

_'Oh. I saw her name when I looked at the rookie list. x'_

_'So whatcha doing? :P xo'_

_'Sat alone on the laptop listening to Bullet's new album. x'_

_'Ooh. Is it good? And what about your gf? xo'_

_'Very good. You should get it. And she got in a pissy cause I was out all day. Went out with her friends. x'_

_'Ah. Sorry. That's my fault. xo'_

_'No it's not. She's paranoid. x'_

_'I don't believe you. But okay. :L xo'_

_'You got msn? x'_

_'Yeah, xsarahxcamextoxplayx(a)hotmail,co,uk. xo'_

_'Lol, did you now? :P x'_

_'Yes, I did. :P xo'_

_'So you're a mizfit, huh. x'_

_'Biggest Mizfit you've ever met. xo'_

_'I see. You're added. x'_

I looked at my laptop and accepted the friend invite.

**xSeraDesu_:**

Miz-is-awesome(a)hotmail,co,uk? Really, Miz.. Really?

**Miz:**

Yes. Really. :P

**xSeraDesu_:**

Okay, then. xD

**Miz:**

Don't laugh at me.

**xSeraDesu_:**

I'm not.. *shifty eyes*

**Miz:**

**xSeraDesu_:**

(:

Then my other conversation flashed and so I opened it up.

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Boo.

**xSeraDesu_:**

I have Miz's phone number and msn. :F

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Ooh!

**

* * *

Miz:**

So what are you up to?

**xSeraDesu_:**

On here and looking through the pictures you took.

**Miz:**

Hahaa. I can see one in your dp. Not using your phone wallpaper? :P

**xSeraDesu_:**

No, I prefer this one. :P

**Miz:**

You should use the other one. I will too, if you send me it. You'll be famous worlwide, and all my fans will be jealous. ;P

**xSeraDesu_:**

Nah. I'll wait til I win NXT. It turns out I'm not magnetised afterall. ;)

**Miz:**

Lies. You're crazy for me.. Mizfit. :P

_GeeDiBiase_Punk has been added to the conversation._

**xSeraDesu_:**

Fluffcheeks, tell him! I'm not magnetised. *huff*

**Miz:**

Lies! Of course you are!

**xSeraDesu_:**

:E

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

No comment. :P

**Miz:**

Psh.

**xSeraDesu:**

D:  
Fine. Just betray your bestest friend in the whole wide world. :'(

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

I'm sorry, but this is your battle, not mine. :P

**Miz:**

Yeah. Don't try and get your friends to gang up on me. :E

**xSeraDesu_:**

Fine. *tut*

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Btw, Miz, can I add you?

**Miz:**

Sure.

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Thanks. :F

**xSeraDesu_:**

So anyways..

**GeeDiBiase_Punk:**

Quack.

**xSeraDesu_:**

Bah.

**Miz:**

Moo?

The three of us carried on talking until around 2am. It was so much fun. Miz was hilarious. As I closed my laptop and took it to my room, I let out a big yawn. Today had really tired me out.  
I changed into my pjs and slid into my bed. I fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

_"And your winner is.. SARAH!"_

_The ref held up my hand and Mike jumped into the ring, picking me up and spinning us both around. We looked down at Tiffany, the Diva that I had just pinned. I felt my grin become wider and then Mike kissed me. The Universe cheered and we left the ring together, heading backstage._

I woke up disappointed. Why wasn't that real life? I sighed, then sat up and checked the time.

10:30am.

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen to have some cereal and a glass of water. When I was done with that, I went back into my room and put on some trackies and a tank top. Today me and Gee were going to the gym. Following that thought, I put my hair into pigtails and got on my socks and trainers, finishing the look with minimal make-up.

When I looked okay, I brushed my teeth and put on a jacket, grabbing my phone and keys, heading out to my car and driving to the gym to meet Gee.

I was currently using the matted area of the gym to practise some gymnastics, as well as parkour. I ran towards the wall and ran up it, flipping backwards. As I backed up to do some jumping and turn vaults, I felt myself hit a wall.

"You look hot when you work out."

A wall that could talk.

I turned around to see the Miz stood there with JoMo and Matt Hardy. Miz was smirking, as usual, and JoMo and Matt looked amused.

"You need to stop following me, Mizzybear. It's gonna start getting creepy soon." I smirked. JoMo and Matt started to chuckle, and Miz just smirked.

"Sorry, babe. Just can't resist you."

"That's understandable." I giggled.

"Oi, lovebirds. Get a room!" Gee yelled, walking over to us. I pushed her lightly and grinned.

"You love it."

"Too much." she winked. "So why're you three here?"

"Same reason as you."

"To do some gymnastics?" I giggled again.

"Obviously." Matt grinned.

"I didn't put my hair in a ponytail for nothing." JoMo smirked.

"May we join you?" Miz asked, motioning to the matted area.

"Sure." I smirked, walking backwards. "Just don't get in my way."

"Ooh." Matt teased.

"Dayyum." JoMo smirked and Miz just gave me a lopsided grin.

I ran towards the blocks for vaulting/jumping and leapfrogged it, hand springing as I landed then turn vaulting the next. My landing was off and so I had to roll out. I was a bit embarrassed with JoMo there, since he's like a parkour God. When I saw him walking over, I expected him to laugh at my mistake. However, he started giving me advice. We ended up doing some parkour together, and it was really fun.

When I was tired out, I walked over to join Matt and Miz at the weights. Miz was sat lifting dumbbells and Matt was bench pressing.

"Yo." I smiled, sitting on Miz's lap.

"Hey." he chuckled and Matt put the weights on their hook, sitting up.

"100." Matt grinned, as if that was nothing.

"Dude, I can barely get to 60 of those... I'm such a weakling." I giggled.

"Practise makes perfect. Get on the bench and press like a man." he smirked.

"I'm tired."

"Do it. Or I'll stand up, and you'll fall on the floor." Miz grinned.

"But-"

"Go." Matt demanded, pointing at the bench, standing up. I sighed and led on the bench.

"How much were you lifting?"

"200lbs."

"I am not going to be able to lift that."

"Put it on 100lbs." Miz suggested, and Matt did so.

"Ugh, fine. But I better get a reward for this." I glared, starting to press. Miz just smirked at me and watched.

I managed 100, with some motivational talk from Matt and Miz (who had stopped lifting and was just watching).

"100." I sighed, not quite as enthusiastic as Matt was earlier. "At last." Miz smirked, helping me up.

"You're just asking for me to kick your ass. That was hard work!" I glared, trying to shake some life into my arms.

"Good. It means you were doing it right. Keep it up and you'll soon be a lot stronger."

"What if I end up looking like a man!" I panicked, checking my arms.

"You won't." Matt laughed.

JoMo then joined us looking hot and sticky and he grinned.

"JoMo, they killed me!" I cried, clinging to him.

"Aww. What did they do?"

"They made me bench press!"

"How did you do?"

"I had to do 100!"

"100? I could do that with one finger." he smirked down at me. I stuck out my tongue and let go of him.

"Don't love you anymore."

"I'm sorry!" he pouted.

"Too late." I huffed, clinging onto Miz instead. He put his arms around me and stuck his tongue out at JoMo. I giggled.

"Where'd Gee go?" I asked, suddenly noticing her absence.

"I'm right here." she smiled. "I was just in the other room, on the rowing machine."

"Did you have fun rowing?" I grinned.

"Yes. I did." she replied.

"What's the time?" I asked everyone.

"Erm, about 12:30." Matt guessed.

"I guess I better head home. I need lunch." I sighed.

"Me too." Gee groaned.

"Why don't we all grab some lunch together upstairs?" Miz suggested.

"Okay, sounds good." I grinned.

I was just glad to be spending more time with him.

Miz just wanted to spend more time with Sarah. She gave him this feeling - the one he got when she smiled at him. He didn't know what it was, but he did know that he liked it.

The girls went to get changed in the female changing room (obviously) and the guys went to the male one.

"You so want her." Matt grinned.

"I don't blame you. She's pretty hot." John smirked.

"We're just friends. I'm her pro and she's my rookie."

"Mmhm." Matt smirked, changing into a THS shirt.

"Look. I have Maryse. I don't want Sarah." Miz sighed, slightly pissed at the accusations.

"So you wouldn't care if I asked her out?" John asked, testing him.

There was silence.

"No. Go for it." he finally replied.

The three guys continued to change in silence, then met with the two girls upstairs in the cafe/canteen.

I grinned at the guys and we all queued up to buy some food. I got a tub of tomato and basil pasta and a bottle of strawberry flavoured water, Gee got some sandwiches and a bottle of Pepsi, John and Matt both got baguettes and Miz got pasta like me. All the guys got plain mineral water to drink.

We all had a laugh while we ate. It was hilarious. We told jokes, we slagged each other off, we threw food at everyone (including ourselves) and we even had a serious conversation about NXT.

"Don't miss us too much." I grinned hugging each of the guys.

"It'll be difficult, but I think I can manage." JoMo winked and I giggled.

"See you guys whenever." Gee added, smiling.

"And _I'll_ see you tomorrow." I smiled.

"See ya." Miz grinned and all three guys waved us off as we got into our separate cars and drove home.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked towards the entrance of the training gym, ready for my 'lesson' with The Miz. It was super sunny out that day and so I was wearing a halter neck top and shorts, rather than my usual hoodie and tracksuit bottoms.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard someone running behind me. I turned to see JoMo, who grinned and slowed to my pace.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello." he replied in, what I like to call, his 'Dirt Sheet voice'.

"Did you miss me?" I smirked. He put his arm over my shoulders, nodding.

"Lots."

"Aww. Well I'm back now." I giggled, patting his back.

"Good." he smiled, opening the gym doors for me. I thanked him and then we went our separate ways to train/be trained.

* * *

I got up from pinning Kyle - R-Truth's rookie - and helped him up. I was getting really good. I was good before NXT, but The Miz was showing me how to perfect what I already knew, as well as some new stuff, too. I was able to compete with the male rookies, though since the Divas trained on a different day, I really had no choice anyway.

"Well done." Kyle grinned.

"Thanks. Same to you." I replied, heading out the ring and towards the Miz. He was clapping. I bowed, thanking him. He chuckled.

"So I've been thinking." he began.

"Uh-oh, someone call a medic." I grinned. He stuck out his tongue and continued.

"Since you're doing so well, I thought we could start developing your own finisher?" he grinned.

"Yes please!" I exclaimed, excited.

"Awesome. I'll get thinking."

* * *

I waved to Miz as he left and packed my bottle into my bag.

"Sarah?"

I turned around to see John Morrison stood there, bag in hand, smiling.

"How can I help, good sire?" I smiled, lifting my bag onto my shoulder.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go somewhere with me tomorrow night?"

"Oh! Um... yeah. That'd be cool." I nodded, smiling wider. He grinned, about to say something but stopped when Miz walked back in, glaring at the floor.

"I forgot my bottle."

I watched Miz storm back out and shrugged. JoMo rolled his eyes and offered his arm. I linked my own arm onto his and we left together.

* * *

When JoMo got home, he thought about where he could take Sarah. A restaurant would be too full-on, a movie was too casual. Then he thought of the perfect place. A beach.

Now he just needed her number, and he knew the guy who would have it.

"Come on, Mike. I know you have her number." JoMo groaned.

"No, I don't."

"But I've seen you texting her! Please!"

"Ugh. Fine."

* * *

I ran to pick up my phone, trying to tame my breathing so that whoever was listening couldn't tell that I had just been sprinting through my house.

"Hello?" I started.

"Hey, is that Sarah?"

"It is indeed. Who's asking?"

"It's John."

"Oh! Hi." I grinned.

"I was just calling about tomorrow."

"Cool. It's still on, right?"

"Yep, I was thinking we could go to the beach?"

"That sounds good."

"So I'll come pick you up at 5:30 and we can walk down the beachfront/shops?"

"Awesome. I can't wait."

"Me either. I gotta go now, see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

And then he hung up. I saved his number and went on the laptop for a while. It was strange, though. Miz wasn't online at all the whole night.

* * *

It was about 4pm the next day when I started getting ready. I had just gotten out the shower and finished straightening my hair. The clothes I was going to wear were led on my bed, waiting.

I wore my bikini underneath my clothes, in case we went into the sea. A white lacy layered skirt with a pink vest top and ballet flats. My top had a cartoon Godzilla on it. Even though it was sunny out, I decided to wear a hoodie just in case.

The hoodie was black and had grey drawings all over with some coloured in on the front. They looked like tattoos.

After I was dressed, I put on my make-up – lots of eyeliner and turquoise eye shadow fading into black. I was also wearing light pink blush and skin-tone lip gloss. I smiled at myself then re-brushed my hair and put a bow in it, leaving it down.

By the time this was done, I only had 20 minutes until John arrived, so I put my keys in my pocket and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. Then I went to the toilet, so that I didn't need to go while we were out. That would be embarrassing.

After that, I was sure I was ready, so I used to my phone to take a picture of myself and tweet it, telling my followers that I was about to go out on a date.

Knock, knock, knock.

I made my way to the door and opened it. John was wearing a pair of grey denim long shorts and a black shirt with some Nike Airwalks on his feet. I just thanked God he wasn't a sandals and socks kinda guy. His hair was as awesome as ever and he was wearing sunglasses. He had a rucksack on, which I guessed was the picnic. It was one of those cooler bag type rucksacks.

"You look great." He smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed. "So do you."

"Shall we go?" he held out his hand.

"Sure." I smiled, taking his hand and closing the door.


	8. Chapter 8

The Miz was annoyed.

Very annoyed.

He knew that Morrison was only asking Sarah out to get at him.

Well, it had worked.

Not only was he jealous, he wanted to stop Sarah getting hurt. On top of all that, he was angry at himself for starting to like her. He needed to get his straight and calm down. He needed to go for a walk on the beach.

So he did.

* * *

I helped John put the food containers back into his rucksack. We both reached for the last one and our hands touched. I looked at him. He was looking at me, too. Then he leaned down and kissed me, quickly. I bit down on my bottom lip and he grinned.

* * *

Miz looked down across the beach, studying every inch. His eyes landed on a couple, they kissed once and carried on looking into each other's eyes. He sighed. He knew that he was falling for Sarah. He didn't even know her that well.

When he finally realised that he'd stopped, he shook his head and carried on walking. If John wanted a competition, then a competition he would get.

* * *

We stopped outside my front door. I'd had a great time with John. He was so sweet and funny... (But nothing compared to Miz.)

"Thanks so much for tonight. It was really fun." I grinned.

"Thank _you_." He grinned back.

We hugged for about half a minute and when we pulled apart, he kissed me again. It was a few seconds longer this time, but still just as innocent.

"Bye." He smiled.

"Bye." I smiled back, walking inside.

* * *

John watched her walk inside then turned and walked to his car. He'd left it here earlier.

When he got in he thought for a minute. Maybe now Mike would admit to himself that he likes Sarah more than just his rookie. John hoped so, because Maryse was tearing Mike's life apart, shred by shred.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm SO sorry this took so long to get uploaded. I have been manic busy and had problem after problem crop up this year. However, excuses aside, I did fail to get thsi up like I promised I would and to make it up to you guys, I've written an extra long chapter for you. I hope you like it. xD_

_Also, I've started a couple other stories since I last updated anything on here, and I'm thinking I start uploading previews/first chapters etc soon for you guys to review and let me know how you like them or what you think - maybe if you have any criticism before I upload the actual story?_  
_Thanks for sticking with me, guys._  
_xo_

* * *

The next day we didn't have any training. However, the Divas did, and Gee had asked if I could tag along. They said yes, and that was where I was headed now.

I parked up and got out, locking the doors before making my way inside. They all smiled and waved at me as I walked in. It had such a happier atmosphere than when I trained. It made me want to come here all the time. Gee came over and hugged me dragging me to the side of the ring where everyone was stood.

"So who's going first?" Eve Torres asked.

"Sarah will." Gee grinned pointing at me. I shrugged, sliding into the ring.

"Okay, who wants to be her opponent?"

"I do." Someone smiled. She was tall and thin, and had dark skin and long, curly hair.

"Go for it. We're just doing a normal match situation. It's pinfall or submission." Eve explained. We both nodded.

They told us to start and we ran at each other.

Boy, she was weak.

I ran at her and clotheslined her, then a second time. She ran at me again so I kicked her and threw her over my head. When she landed, I slowed down the pace to boast, flicking my hair before grabbing her and putting her in a one armed headlock. I ran towards the ropes, spring-boarding and doing a move similar to an 'RKO'.

As soon as we hit the mat, I was turning her over for the pin. All the Divas and their rookies were counting together.

"1"

"2"

"3!" they finished and I got up, holding one of my arms in the air. Everyone clapped and Eve held up my arm. I tilted my head down and ruffled my hair at the girl I beat (who I later found out was called Naomi), then holding my hand in her face like Maryse, who grinned when I did so.

It felt good to win.

Since I was a good sport, I helped Naomi back up to her feet and checked if she was okay before jumping out the ring over the top rope – something Mike taught me. Gee high-fived me.

"Impressive! So you train with the guys, right?" Eve grinned.

"Yup!" I grinned.

* * *

At the end of the session, we had a little fun. It was a Battle Royale. I eliminated 2 rookies and the rest found their way out somehow. Eventually, it was just me and Beth Phoenix, the Glamazon, left. She grinned at me and I grinned back. When she ran at me, I moved, using her own momentum to push her over the ropes. Both her feet touched the floor, and I was the winner. I was partly happy, but mostly shocked. I think Beth was shocked, too.

Miz didn't lie when he said I was good.

I really was.

* * *

When I got home, I went on my msn. Miz was online again. I was glad that he was still alive. I hadn't spoken to him for a few days.

**xSeraDesu_:**

You're alive! :D

**Miz:**

Yup. :L

**xSeraDesu_:**

So how've you been?

**Miz:**

Good. A little busy. Speaking of which, you need ring attire.

**xSeraDesu_:**

I'm not using my old stuff?

**Miz:**

Nope. McMahon is getting you some new stuff. Like a welcome gift. So we gotta meet with some people for designs and stuff.

**xSeraDesu_:**

Woah. Awesome! :D

**Miz:**

I am. :P

**xSeraDesu_:**

You keep telling yourself that.. When are we meeting with the designers?

**Miz:**

Either later today or tomorrow.

**xSeraDesu_:**

I'm free for both. (:

**Miz:**

Good, cause Vince just text me saying that it's today.

**xSeraDesu_:**

What time?

**Miz:**

Around 4:30 – 5:00pm. At the office.

**xSeraDesu_:**

Cool, you got any directions? xD

**Miz:**

I can pick you up and take you. :)

**xSeraDesu_:**

Oh, okay. Thanks. ^_^

**Miz:**

Anything for you, mon Cherie. ;)

**xSeraDesu_:**

Ooh la la. A bientôt.

**Miz :**

I'll be waiting. :P

* * *

I opened the front door smiling. I was very excited. Miz grinned, offering me his arm. I took it and closed my door before following him to his car. It was a black escalade and much nicer than my VW Beetle.

He opened the door for me and then closed it, too. I thanked him and he grinned again, walking round to his side and getting in. The journey took about 10 minutes, and we had a laugh the whole way there. I don't think we were silent at all.

When we pulled up outside, I soon recognised the building as the place I found out that I would be trained by The Miz. We walked to a different office this time, one full of drawings and materials. It was really exciting.

We sat down in front of a woman. She had long, dark hair that was slightly wavy and looked around 40. She was really pretty.

"Come in." she laughed.  
"Karen, you know I don't need to knock." Miz smirked.  
"And I'm just following him." I grinned. "It's all his fault."

'Karen' laughed and Miz turned to face me. I smiled sweetly.

"I assume that you're Sarah, yes?" Karen started.  
"Yup."  
"Okay, so I already have a few designs ready based on what people have told me about you."  
"Awesome." I grinned.

She pulled out three designs. I looked at them all and grinned wider. I knew which one I wanted. I pointed to the first one.

"That one."  
"That's my favourite, too." She smiled.  
"It's hot!" Miz smirked. Karen rolled her eyes and I giggled.

It was a pink top, quite similar to the one that Maryse wears with a matching pleated skirt and black, fishnet sleeves that connected around the neck and covered the shoulders.

"So we'll discuss which colours to use for your other versions, but first, I need to take your measurements." Karen smiled at me. I nodded.

"Mike, out." She ordered, picking up a tape measure and standing.  
"Ohh." He whined. "That's so unfair."

I giggled as he grumpily walked outside and shut the door, before standing up, myself. I took off my top and she measured all she needed, then I put my top back on and pulled down the waistline of my jeans so she could measure my hips. When she was done she told Miz that he could come in and we both sat back down. She wrote down the measurements and then pulled over a box of materials while Miz sat down. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Right!" Karen finally said. "Time for materials. First, which pink?"

She pulled out some pink squares and I looked at them all, deciding on a PVC type material. She nodded, noting that down.

"Now, colours. We have that fabric in every colour imaginable as well as printed patterns. You can choose 6 others to go with the pink."

"Um, green, yellow, orange, lilac, army print and a glittery silver." I grinned.  
"Cool. Now, your boots. I was thinking just below the knee, and matching materials."

"Sounds good to me."  
"Awesome. You want any accessories? Armbands or whatever?"

"I don't know. Mizzybear?"  
"Um, I guess a wristband might look cool? Or maybe a glove?"  
"Hm." I said. "A wristband and a glove sound cool."

"Then a wristband and a glove you shall have."

* * *

"Thanks for the lift." I grinned at Miz as I got out his car.

"No problem." He grinned back.

I shut the door and waved, watching him drive away before turning and walking into my house with a grin on my face.


End file.
